omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega 5 Character Profiles (J-O)
=Jesus= Profile: Jesus Basic Sign Up Real Name:Jesus Christ Nickname(s):Son of God, Jesus Gender:Male Appearance:Avatar Age:2007 Species:Human(Elder) =Juna= Profile: Lightning Code Name(s): Lightning Gender: Female Height: 5' 8", Weight: 141 lb Appearance: http://i177.photobucket.com/albums/w232/f-...ghtningart1.jpg Age: 21 Species: Half Demon Special Skills Weapon Master Quick Change Beta Gain Force Hyper Speed Element: Gravity Trance Aura Color: light Green Guardian Force: Skeith Mutation: WEAPON Mutation Appearance: http://images.yuku.com/image/pjpeg/4731564...f0a3773e1e.pjpg Bio: She uses the codename "Lightning" to hide her true identity and her past is unclear at the moment because she is suffering from some form of amnesia., while others say she is the enemy of humanity who will bring about the downfall of the world, She is a mercenary and former member of the Congressional Knights Battle Sign Up Job Class: Gunblade Specialist-> Gunblade Specialist MK II Weapon Type: Gunblade-> Hyperion Gunblade Weapon Type: Ak-47-> Ak-47 Weapon Name: Blade-Gun Weapon Picture: http://img185.imageshack.us/img185/7062/fi...i2borderoq3.jpg Techs/Magic: ? Gravity Control - One of Lightning's special abilities is being able to control gravity which is one of the main reasons why her fighting is so agile. She can control it by using the buttons on her finger and thumb. When she clicks them together she can perform gravity defying moves in the air. ? White Eye - A person with the White Eye has a nearly 360 degree field of vision, users can detect anything around them within a small radius, the greater the users skill the larger the radius is, which makes them close-range combat experts. ? J?ken - style of combat aims to damage the body's circulatory system, thus inhibiting an opponent's use of the body part hit this attack with a chance with a direct hit to the chest of causing a stroke and with multiple hits could kill from heart failure. ?Shintenshin - With it, the user sends their mind into a target's body, supplanting the target's mind with their own taking control of the target�s body letting the user use them to attack, The user can be forced out if facing a strong enough will, are too tired, or if the target is in incredible pain. Limit Break: Meteor � Creates a ball of intense Gravity, and launches it into the sky, which increases as it goes till it gains enough density to come crashing down on the intended target. =Lance= Profile: Lance Basic Sign Up Alias: Lance Gender: Male Height: 5'11 Weight: 160 Appearance: http://img71.imageshack.us/img71/4711/darkdf3.png Age: 17 Species: Dark Elf Special Skills: - Grand Emblem Element: Void Trance Aura Color: Green Guardian Force: Mutation: Vampire Mutation Appearance: http://buffy_the_vampire_slayer_turkish.si..._angel_vamp.jpg =KairiGurlPaupo= Profile: Erin Name: Erin Nickname: Rin, or Rinny Gender: Female Height: 5' 8" Weight: 123 Appearance: http://i156.photobucket.com/albums/t33/airhead360/Peace.jpg (for now) Age: 16 Species: Al Bhed Job Class: Gunner/Theif Special Skills: - Chocobo - CopyCat - Hyper Speed - Air Force - Auto-Revive Carry On: Machina Shell Bombs and a supply of Potions. Element: Void Trance Aura Color: Orange Guardian Force: Valefor Mutation: N/A Mutation Appearance: N/A Bio: Erin was the daughter to a great Machina creator, Lazarin. Many years ago, the city went into termoil, and later perished to ruins. Erin and many other Al Bhed's escaped unharmed, but this only began the troubles they faced upon entering new lives outside of Bikanel Desert. Erin has brought it upon herself to continue to hold the Al Bhed traditions, no matter how frowned upon. These days, she finds herself traveling the worlds; Running from Priests, and theiving from markets. Not much more is known about the young girl. =Karu Takahashi= Dante Sparda Profile: Dante Sparda Basic Sign Up Real Name: Dante Sparda Nickname(s): The Legendary Dark Knight Gender: Male Height: 6'2 Weight: 210 lbs Appearance: Dante Age: 20 Species: Half Demon Special Skills: - Copycat - Eternal Damnation - Mutant - Inhuman - Hyper Speed Element: Darkness Trance Aura Color: Red Guardian Force: Neo Bahamut Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance: Mutation 1 Mutation 2: Devil Mutation Appearance 2: Mutation 2 Bio: Reckless as he is, Dante is always looking for his next challenge. He has never been beaten in battle. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Type: Zweih�nder Sword Weapon Name: Alastor Weapon Picture: Alastor (right) Techs/Magic: ? Million Stab: Dante rushes his opponent and rapidly stabs at them with Alastor ? Alastor Spear: Dante throws Alastor at an opponent, which can be summoned back to him in an instant and frees his hands for hand-to-hand combat ? Doppleganger: Dante creates a shadow of himself with equal stats to his own. The only way to kill it is to kill Dante himself ? Quicksilver: Dante momentairily slows time to a crawl, allowing him to move out of harms way. Limit Break: The Devils Cry � Can only be activated after Dante's first Mutation has been attained. Triggers his second Mutation, allowing him to create several Doppleganger-like clones at once. These have the same enhanced speed as Dante's second Mutation, allowing them to attack at lightning fast speeds. They don't last very long, but they can inflict a massive amount of damage if given the chance. This also unlocks Dante's second mutation. Karu Takahashi Profile: Karu Takahashi Basic Sign Up Real Name: Karu Takahashi Nickname(s): KT Gender: Male Height: 6'3 Weight: 220 lbs Appearance: Karu (He's dropped the whole flaming thing since Omega III) Age: 19 Species: Human (Teen) (He's 19 so I would assume he'd still count as a teen, right?) Special Skills: - Holy Guard - Mankind - Auto-Revive - Copycat - Hyper Form Element: Darkness Trance Aura Color: Black Guardian Force: Neo Bahamut Mutation: Specter Mutation Appearance: Specter Bio: Karu has spent most of his time since Omega III training, the memory of his bitter defeat still as fresh in his mind as it had been the day it happened. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Type: Zweih�nder Sword Weapon Name: Hellkeeper Weapon Picture: Hellkeeper Techs/Magic: ? Rapid Fire Sword - Karu is able to make shadow replications of his sword, shooting them at his opponent like bullets from a gun ? Darkness - Karu covers the battlefield in a blanket of darkness so thick that no one but himself can see through it. ? Chaos Breaker - Karu forces dark energy into his opponent, it tearing them apart from the inside out. ? Body Flicker - Karu can dissapear and reappear wherever he wants to (within the confines of the battlefield he is fighting on) Limit Break: Dark Knight Hellbringer - Karu holds his sword high in the air, focusing dark energy into it. The blade turns black as night, charged with enough energy to destroy a small city. He then charges at his opponent, stabbing at them with the sword and releasing the energy in an instance, destroying whatever it touches. Alexei Takahashi Profile: Alexei Takahashi Real Name: Alexei Takahashi Gender: Male Height: 6'3 Weight: 200 lbs Appearance: Same as his brother. Often has his hair spiked Age: 19 Species: Human (Teen) Special Skills: - Unholy Guard - Mankind - Auto-Revive - Copycat - Hyper Form Element: Holy Trance Aura Color: Gold Guardian Force: Neo Bahamut Mutation: Darc Mutation Appearance: Apocalypse Bio: Since Omega III, Alexei has spent his life searching for his brother, hoping to kill his dark sibling and purify his family from the darkness. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Type: Zweih�nder Sword Weapon Name: Heavenkeeper Weapon Picture: Heavenkeeper Techs/Magic: ? Revealing Light - Alexei releases a blinding light, illuminating the battlefield from darkness ? Light Grenade - Alexei lets off a blast of Holy energy, exploding on the first thing it hits ? Holy Duplication - Alexei is able to create a clone of himself or any of his allies, giving the clone the Holy element ? Banishment - Alexei causes a large orb of light to surround a near-death enemy, banishing them from the rest of the battle Limit Break: Judgement Day - Alexei charges a pure white orb in his hand, shooting it into the chest of his opponent. Then the orb does damage to the enemy equal to the amount of evil that person has done in their lifetime. The more evil they have done, the more damage it does. =Kaworu Nagisa= Profile: Kaworu Nagisa Real Name:Kaworu Nagisa Alias:Tabris Gender:Male Height:5'5" Weight:116 lbs Appearance: http://www.wallcoo.net/anime/eva_angel/m01/ml0001.jpg Age:14 Species:Enterran Special Skills: Aerial Mutant Invisibility Hyper Speed Element:Gravity Trance Aura Color:Blue Guardian Force:Lich Mutation:Weapon 2nd Mutation:Desolated Angel Mutation Appearance: http://wwwsshe.murdoch.edu.au/intersection.../broderick2.jpg 2nd Mutation Appearance: http://us.geocities.com/drakkonia/ddream/folken.jpg Bio: He is a mysterious person who motives that he only knows himself =Kenshin= Profile: Danyei Basic signup Name: Danyei Nicknames: Danye the bullet blader Gender: Male Appearance: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/marcusgale/...l_orizi-e38.jpg Age: 21 Species: Human Special Skills: Weapon master -added attack -copy cat - Inhuman gaurd - Ultimate barrier Element: Thunder (Darkness as his Devil form) Trance Aura Color: Gold black Guardian Force: Golem Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance: http://digilander.libero.it/nixarea/wallpa...kkentt%2001.jpg Bio: A former mercanarie,he quit to lead a free life,he moves around like the wind,traveling from place to place to get by.He searches for something as well..but he doesn't no what it is. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Swordsman Weapon Type: Zweilanhder Weapon Name: Omni skorn weapon apperance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/marcusgale/anime/yo.jpg Dual pistols; Bullet brothers http://www.tokyohobby.net/shop/images/marui_m92_silver.jpg 2 of these; double barreled pistols that fire bullets that contain great impact and strength to rip through the strongest skin. Shotgun; Buster http://www.airsoftatlanta.com/images/new_shotgun_1a_jpg.jpg Same applies for this, but only one shotgun. Skills/Magic: Lightining Nume-Forms a lightining barrier around ones self,to protect from opponents attacks. ? Soul lightining bullet-When he slashes with his blade,a streak of lightining forms with the slash it,if connected with the body it sends a shockwave through that body. ? Lightining hause- Points any one or both of his arms at a particular target and focuses a strong thunder or lightining bolt at the enemy. ? Lightining gore-a giant slash made when he makes contact between a surface and his blade((like the windscar.)) ? Degeki aftershock-He focuses his ability over thunder into his body,once he hits a solid surface it sends a shockwave through that surface,in a case if it was the ground,it would send a small earthquake. •Zues cut-a strong whirlding created around the user that can be launched at the enemy or kept around the user. •Nanaku zan bushin-After doing several handsigns he strikes the ground with his blade,sending a start like form around him of lightining wich spreads over the arena,a full 360 degree attack •Lightining meteor-charges up a focused ball of lightining into the left arm,and launches it like a meteor •Streak skarn-focusing lightin. into his blade,when he swings even if he misses if the opponent is atleast in 3 feet they will be paralyzed. •Destruction waves-Danyei stabs his sword into the ground, making it able so that he can send waves of lightining through the ground, paralyzing the opponents legs,(he decides who gets paralyzed, and the lightining can also shock.) •Pulsing energy-When touched( or about to touched),Danyei can send pulsing lightining energy from his body, shocking or paralyzing the opponent. •Lightining dragon technique- Danyei channels Lightining into his sword, then swings it at the opponent sending a large lightining dragon that seeks after them •Danyei's shards- Danyei can make an infinite amount of lightining shards, which are as hard as adamintel. They can come together as a wall to defend from attacks, or attack there opponents.(There roughly the size of a kunai).When there attacked, they split into 2 shards and continue there attack making it that the only way to destroy them being to incinerate them. •Lightining reduction= Sends a pulsing lightining around his body, different from the lightining nume. Instead of completely protecting the user it great reduces damage from all attacks. •Spawn of the million swords- Danyei focuses his energy into his blade, then raises it into the air. A beam of yellow light shoots through into the cloudsm which results in millions of tiny blades of different types and shapes comming down on one target, ending up attacking from all directions. •Lightining speed- Danyei simply focuses his lightining into his legs, sending a pulsing amount of energy into them which enables him to pass his bodies limits of speed, this could result in an amazing amount of agility but also alittle pain when used multiple times. •Lightining sphere- Danyei forms a sphere of completely lightining energy in his hand, he can either slam it down to the ground which would send mulitple lightining shocks in all directions or he can hit his opponent directly, sending them hurling while being fried and paralyzed. If the opponent is hit directly there loss is practically pre-determined. •Supreme Samurai works- He throws his blade into the air, which multiplies into 7 blades. The seven blades land around the opponent as Danyei's body begins to glow bright yellow and bright yellow wings. This form gives him extreme speed and power as he attempts to slash his opponent(by going straight through) grab another blade and slash them again, he repeats the process multiple times until the opponent is shredded or incapable to fight. If this ability dosen't suceed or even if it does, the blades disperse. [ *]Lightonado- He spins at high speed with his blade (or without) and creates a rapidly moving lightining tornado. Devils Darnkess abilities •Devils portal of darkness- In his Devil form, he slams his hands onto the ground. After doing this a dark portal quickly spreads across it, emitting an acidic gas that burns on contact. Also it can absorb anyone who stands on the surface of the enormous dark portal. Basically, if the opponent stays on the ground there death is guarenteed. •Dark Sphere- It is the same as the lightining sphere, but it has the element of Darkness. If it hits the ground dark waves spread across the ground, inevitably shooting through the air as well. The waves cut straight through an opponent, slowly ripping there soul from there body. If he hits the user directly they get caught in a sphere of cutting dark waves, which sends them flying backwards. Once the sphere that surrounds them disperses the opponent appears to be in peices. •Darkness tornado- He focuses Darkness into his arm, to the point were it pulsates an enormous amount of dark energy. He then shoots it in the form of a tornado at the opponent, it usuallly travels across the ground unless the opponent go's airbourne. It tracks them down until it hits. •Dark barrier- He summons a barrier of darknes that absorbs dark energy and protects from attacks. Limit Break: Zues rage: A Large thunderbolt bolt shocks Danyei from the sky, filling him with the a momentary power equal to zues's. He then bends over(as if powering up),then come up strongly, yelling as a devastating explosion hits the whole area which is literally enough to take out a whole forest(auto hit.) =LucreciaChuChu/Fenrir= Profile: Excel Real Name: Excel Alias: Axel Nickname: Axel and Aku Gender: Female Height: 5' 7" Weight: 120 Appearance: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v701/Lun...o/Excel_Aku.jpg Age: 17 Species: Al Bhed Special Skills: -Aerial -Beta Gain Force -Nova Force -Unholy Guard Element: Wind Trance Aura Color: Silver Blue Guardian Force: Bahamut ZERO Mutation: WEAPON Mutation Appearance: http://www.freewebs.com/lanzen~traeger/konigwolf3.jpg Bio: Excel is a lighthearted girl, that is quite the animated character. She's rather friendly and aware, but when it came to the reason that she was on the space station in the first place, it was a mystery to even her. She couldn't even remember bits of her own past, much less the reason that she was at Quartz. Though the scarce images of what she assumed to be her past, only motivated her to find out what used to be, and the source of what caused her loss of memory. =Magical Girl Behoimi= Profile: Behoimi Name: Behoimi Nicknames: B-Chan Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/MagicalBehoimi/Magic/behoimi8.png Age: 13 Race: Human (Teen) Height*: 4'11" Weight*: 90 lbs Special Skills: Dark Force Hyper speed Electric Force Aerial Element: Holy Trance Aura Color: Purple Guardian Force: Carbuncle Mutation: Mutant X Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/MagicalBehoimi/Magic/nekogirl.jpg Bio: Behoimi is traveling magical girl seeking to help people in need She trained in the dessert to gain her powers channeling the Elements through her body achieve. Her personal personality is one of a easy going yet hyper little girl. Job Class: Seer - Wizard ->Ancient Wizard Weapon Type: staff -> Wand -> Phoenix Staff Weapon Name: Silver Moon -> Silver Moon -> Phoenix Feather Techs/Magic: ? Flower Hurricane - Behoimi summons a whirlwind of petals capable of blinding the target ? World Shaking.- Behoimi creates a ball of energy in her hand, and then strikes the ground, sending the energy toward her opponent. ? Crescent Beam! - Behoimi points and creates a crescent of light, which turns into a beam fired at the enemy ? Silent Wall - Behoimi raises her Rod and forms a dark energy barrier around herself or others in her vicinity. Limit Break:. Silver Moon - Unknown effect Job Class: Samurai -> Arc Knight ->Last Samurai Techs/Magic: Weapon Type: Katana -> Katana & Wakizashi ->Ultimate Katana Weapon Name: Violet Heart -> Shoujo Heart & Grace -> Kawaii Slash ? Sword Boomerang - Behoimi uses her Sword as a Boomerang to attack the opponent ?Twilight Flash - causes a bright light to flash from her Katana. ?Thunder Sword - hurls her sword electrified by lightning at the target ?.Thunder engulf - Lightning is projected all around her body. Limit Break:. Crimson Blade - Unknown Effect Job Class: Summoner -> High Summoner -> Totema Summoner Weapon Type: Summoning Staff -> Summoning Staff -> Summoning Staff Weapon Name: Rouge -> High Spirit -> Kawaii Overload ? Supreme Thunder Dragon � lets her summon lightning that shapes into a head of a dragon. ?. Oak Evolution - She spins in place gathering power and summoning razor sharp oak leaves, which she then hurls at the enemy. ? Charms - Behoimi is able to do fire readings and to dispel evil spirits. She does this by performing an ancient Kuji-Goshin-Ho ritual (once widely used in Ninjutsu), which consists of chanting nine words of power (rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, sen) while making relevant hand signs. ?. Titanium Kerokko � Lets her summon a flock of irons birds that attack a target Limit Break: Fusion dance � Lets her Fuse with a summoned creature, and lets her take on their abilities while fused with them. =Marller= Profile: Marller Real Name: Marller Alias: Mara Gender: Female Height: 5'5" Weight: 98.1 lbs Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Marller/Avatars/marller002.bmp Age: 23 Species: Half Demon Special Skills: 1)Mystical Barrier 2)Nova Force 3)Beta Gain Force 4)Auto-Revive Element: Thunder Trance Aura Color: Purple Guardian Force: Cerberus Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Marller/Avatars/arjuna30.jpg Bio: She is first class Demon despite being half Human and is also nightmare spirit, she was sealed into a CD. Her actual duty is to increase the market share of the demons on earth, her main duty should be signing demonic contracts with humans, She can't stand good luck charms and she can't stop dancing when she hears rock music Battle Sign Up Job Class: Dragon Shaman Weapon Type: Scepter Weapon Name: Fang Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Demon Wire: Instead of being teleported, She will shadow step to target foe, this lets her use shadows as a form of transport letting her avoid attacks. ? Demonic Potions: Lets her create potion that can do almost anything, but are often bizarre. ? Shadowsong: this inflicts blindness on opponent, and mild physical damage. ?Spell Shield: This skill only causes hostile incoming spells to fail Limit Break: Summons a creature of Shadow that shadow flame attack. Only 1 Summon can be active at a time. =Micky/Mika= Profile: Herro Real Name: Unknown Code Name: Herro Nickname: The Master of Legends Gender: Female Appearance: http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f71/mcyk...4721793b7d9.jpg Age: 21 Species: Human Special Skills: - Aerial - Omega Barrier Element: Shadow Trance Aura Color: Black Guardian Force: Jenova Mutation: Mutant X Mutation Appearance: http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f71/mcyk...ughtplus2-1.jpg Bio: A young girl from the planet Spira, she joined forces with Exile after he promised to take her to new worlds, Exile gave her the power to mutate, Herro now stays in her mutation at all times. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Savage Weapon Type: Long Bow Weapon Name: Kilimanjaro Techs/Magic: ? Arcane Shot ? Heroic Strike ? Versus Holy ? Kiss of Death Limit Break: Herro of Legend =Montmorency= Anubis Profile: Anubis X42 Basic signup Real Name-Anubis X42 Alias-X Nicknames-Anu,X Gender-Male Height-6'7 Weight-120kg Appearance-Tall humanoid android, made of a mercury-like substance, a solid yet liquid texture, that is extremely durable, but has a few flaws. Age-2000 Species-Android Special Skills- Auto Revive Alpha Gain Force Beta Gain Force Element-Darkness Trance-Red Guardian Force-Griever Bio-A android surrounded by mysteries..... Battle Signup Job Class-Fast Gunmen Weapon Type-AK-47 Weapon Name-Xanderous Tech/Mech Inferno Sciopero-Anubis's arm morphs into a machine gun, and he fires bullets into the enemy, the bullets are heated inside the gun as to burn as well as to damage his foes. Tenebre Furia-Anubis's arm morphs into machine gun, firing dark bursts of energy at foe, This attack has a 40% chance of blinding the enemy. Weapon Scatter- If Anubis is near an enemy, who uses any gun type weapon, he can steal their gun and scatter the gun and ammo all over the field. May be easier to do when foe is blinded,confused or asleep. Confusion Missile-A missle is shot out of Anubis's chest... May cause amnesia. Aerial Attack- Jumps into the air and fires at the enemy- he then punchs his foe in the stomach at full force. Kick-A kick.... Dark Void- A punch with a name having absolutely nothing to do with this attack. Limit Giga Cannon-His chest opens up, revealing a cannon, the cannon charges, giving off a green glow, It steals energy from plants and non sentinel beings around Anubis. Once done charging, It fires a large blast, the amount of damage depends on the element of the foe. "The Devil" Profile: "The Devil" Basic Sign Up Real Name:The Devil Alias:The Devil Gender:Whatever he wants it to be Height:6'9 Weight:EVIL Appearance:Satan Age:EVIL Species:Half Demon Moves:Fireport, Hellblazer, Lick, Death Toll, "the blue pill", Laser eyes..... Element:Darkness Trance Aura Color:Red and Black Guardian Force:Kefka RE Profile: RE Real Name:Unknown Alias:RE Nickname(s):RE Gender:Male Height:5'9 Weight:200 Appearance:I need to draw an updated pic of him, I'll have it up later Age:30 Species:Dark Elf Special Skills:Cursing, doesn't need to eat or sleep Element:Dark Trance Aura Color:Black Guardian Force:Hades Bio:On numerous posts and he loves women of all races Job Class:Nightmare Weapon Type:Death Scythe Weapon Name:Pained Fate Weapon Picture:NA Techs/Magic: Death Slice Painful Stare Jagged Ratheaer =OmegaX= Logan Atma / Exile Profile: Logan Atma/Exile Basic Sign Up Real Name: Logan Atma Code Name: Leviticus/Exile Nickname: The Darkest Knight Gender: Male Appearance: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Nitemare/OmegaV/fmv9.png Age: 18? Species: Human (Adult)? Special Skills: - Aerial - Grand Emblem - Omega Barrier - Omega Gain Force Element: Darkness Trance Aura Color: Taupe Guardian Force: Raiden Mutation: WEAPON Mutation Appearance: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Nitemare/Ab...ponffxx2vt8.jpg Bio: A mysterious man who apparently seeks to revive Beowulf "Genesis" Atma. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Dark Knight -> Hell Knight - > Nightmare Weapon Type: Zweihander Sword -> Zweihander Sword -> Giant Zweihander Sword Weapon Name: Paradox -> Paradox -> Dark Prominence Techs/Magic: ? Dark Flash - Logan blinks at an opponent causing the area around him/her to explode. ? Final Explosion - Logan releases his energy in an explosion. ? Magic Buster - A counter attack that can sometimes break magic spells ? Shockwave X - Logan launches darkness from his hands sending it too all his opponents. ? Ethereal Blast - Logan grows wings and launches a beam of pure energy from his forehead. Limit Break: Ultimate Big Bang - Logan unleashes the ultimate Dark Matter. Battle Sign Up 2 for Mutation Form Job Class: Dark Knight -> Hell Knight - > Nightmare Weapon Type: Zweihander Sword -> Zweihander Sword -> Giant Zweihander Sword Weapon Name: Paradox -> Paradox -> Dark Prominence Techs/Magic: ? Darkest Flash - Logan blinks at an opponent causing the area around him/her to explode. ? Omega Explosion - Logan releases his energy in an explosion. ? Magus Buster - A counter attack that can sometimes break magic spells ? Darkest Wave - Logan launches darkness from his hands sending it too all his opponents. Limit Break: Grand Big Bang - Leviticus unleashes the ultimate Dark Matter. New Attacks (Page 640-) New Attacks unlocked with memories as of page 640, used in both forms. ? DM Channeling - Logan channels the power of Darkness turning the sky black as he prepares an attack. ?? Forbidden Matter - Logan stabs himself, unleashing the darkness layed deep within and launches it at his opponents. ?? Dark Matter OMEGA - Logan creates a huge ball of dark energy and launches it at foes. ?? Pure Dark Matter - Logan creates a tiny ball of indestructible pure dark energy that can annihilate any alloy and launches it at foes. ?? Darkest Matter - Logan channels the power of darkness into his sword, allowing it to launch blasts of dark matter every time Logan swings it. ? Amejja - Unleashes a powerful energy from self which forms a giant crystal which explodes damaging enemy. ? Torrid Weiss - Logan holds his sword facing upwards, it starts to glow from the hilt upwards absorbing all the darkness nearby, once the entire sword is glowing Logan starts a rushing series of 16 slashes on his opponent. Gabranth/Belthasar Profile: Gabranth Basic Sign Up Real Name: Unknown Gender: Male Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Nitemare/Misc/newlead1.jpg Species: Human (Adult) Special Skills: - Air Force - Copy Cat - Eternal Damnation - Grand Emblem - Omega Barrier Element: Space Trance Aura Color: Black Guardian Force: None Mutation: WEAPON Mutation Appearance: http://www.ffcompendium.com/EspMon/ultimaweapon10.jpg Bio: A mysterious man chosen by the Celestial Guardians to join the party. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Avenger -> Ultimate Swordsman Weapon Type: Rapier -> Medieval Sword XVIIIb Weapon Name: The Undying -> The Great Sword Techs/Magic: ? Dragon Helix - The spirits of the dragons he has killed come forth and rip through his enemies. ? Vampiric Flash � Using the Space element he rapidly teleports all over the area. ? Devil's Flash - Using the Space element, his enemy is transported to a new location. ? Gust of the Great - A gust of winds is sent at an opponent. ? Shockwave Swirl � Using his weapon as a medium, he sends a crescent-shaped wave outward at the enemy. ? Palm of Destruction � He gathers energy with his right palm and unleashes it on an opponent. ? Soaring Dragon - The man teleports into the sky and comes soaring down with his rapier striking his opponent. ? Dragon Roar - Summons a mystical wind that carries hundreds of purple crystalline shards. These shards can rip enemies to shreds. Mutation Exclusive: ? Dragon Insurrection � And upgraded version of Dragon Helix, summons ALL deceased Dragon Spirits. ? Magedon Destruction � An upgraded Palm of Destruction, uses both hands to send two energy blasts. Limit Break: Doomsday - When cast, clusters of asteroids and meteoroids gather together in space to create one enormous meteor, which than slowly descends and enters the atmosphere, colliding with the enemy and the surrounding area. =Osaka= Profile: Ayumu Kasuga Name: Ayumu Kasuga Gender: Female Height*: 5�1� Weight*: 106lbs Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Kaname/Avatars/osaka3.jpg Age: 13 Species: Genome Special Skills: Hyper speed, Omega Gain Force Trance Aura Color: black Element: Water Mutation: Weapon Mutation Appearance: http://accel92.mettre-put-idata.over-blog..../dark_samus.jpg Bio: often acts like a "dim bulb": slow, inattentive, and stuck in her own world. Although she seems slow and easily distracted, she merely has a mind that works quite differently from that of most people. This makes her prone to daydreaming, absentmindedness, and and non-sequiturs.